Lily or cherry blossom?
by syaoranz gurl
Summary: After 7 years Syaoran moved from china to Tokyo. So did Sakura and Tomoyo. (Syaoran doesn’t know that) Whose Syaoran’s new bestfriend (a girl). Is there anything between them? Or are they just friends? S&S or S? read and find out R&R plz
1. chapter 1

A/N: I know I suck but I still hope you like it.=P  
  
"bla bla" talking  
  
'bla ba' thoughts  
  
(bla bla ) explanation or A/N  
  
R and R plz  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not that rich  
  
Two pairs of amber eyes scanned around the school campus of Tokyo high. One belongs to a cheerful 17-year-old girl with light shaded silky chocolate hair. And the other belongs to a same aged coldhearted fearful young man with messy chestnut hair and a pair of piercing eyes as known '...Li Syaoran...'  
  
"Something wrong?" asked the young man. The girl known as Lily smiled and nodded no "It's just that I'm kinda scared about going to this school, what if the teachers hate me?" she whispered quietly as she eyed the teacher in front of them.  
  
The young man couldn't help but chuckle softly at her innocent question "Don't be silly no one could hate you, even I the 'mighty coldhearted beast' couldn't." She laughed at that and walked faster doesn't really want the teacher to get annoyed at her on the first day of school.  
  
Syaoran stared at the back of her head and smiled. She reminds him so much of his Sakura, her innocent smile and her way of talking...  
  
'HIS SAKURA?' He questioned himself. Where the hell did he get that idea from? Sakura was never was his, she probably doesn't even remember who he is anymore. Thought of that Syaoran's heart ached but he didn't show any emotion.  
  
His thoughts were cut off by a sweet voice "what are you thinking Syaoran- kun?" Lily turned around and looked at him. "Nothing..." he lied, he didn't mean to lie to her, but just thought it wasn't really important.  
  
She rised an eyebrow looking doubted but manage to smile. Syaoran smiled back. He couldn't believe how many times the girl in front of him manages to make him smile.  
  
It has been 7 years since he left Sakura. Though the painful 7 years of training he hasn't smiled once. And this girl had made him smile in short 30 minutes.  
  
~ ` ~ FLASH BACK ~ ` ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was a beautiful morning... All you can hear is birds chirping outside...  
  
In a cozy house a girl lying on the bed sounds asleep.  
  
"BBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGG" "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKEUP FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Ba ba zai guo 5 fen zhong ...(5 more minutes dad...)" the girl murmured in Chinese.  
  
'Wait a minute that doesn't sound like tou-san's voice...'she thought sleepily. Suddenly her eyes snapped staring really hard at the clock making it sweat drop anime style. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! Holy shit I'm gonna be late for the first bloody day of school!" she screamed and hurried down stair putting her uniform on.  
  
She grabbed a toast on the table and stuffed it in her mouth, shouted as loud as she can with the toast "Ba ba wo shang xue qu le!(dad I'm going to school)" No reply she then remembered her dad and mum had to go to work early today.  
  
She hurried out as the speed of light leaving a trail of dust behind. * BANG * She bumped into someone and fell on her butt. "Gomen nasai (sorry) I wasn't looking." She apologized. "Daijoubu?" Asked a cold masculine voice.  
  
She shivered and looked up, relieved when she saw a boy her age. "I'm okay, origato" she said politely and smiled at the young man.  
  
"Ohayo watashiwa Lily desu, (Hi my name's lily) Lily Yi. What's yours?" Lily asked happily.  
  
"Li... err Li Syaoran.." the boy replied.  
  
~~ SYAORAN'S POV: ~~  
  
'What the hell's wrong with me? I even talk properly any more!' I shouted at myself madly in my head.  
  
"Hi, Li-kun I'm from china where are you from?" the girl in front of me asked. Don't know why but I just stared at her for like 3 minute, 'she seems nice, like Sakura.' I thought.  
  
A voice in the back of my head shouted, "stop thinking about Sakura! It's been 7 year, she already moved on! Who would wait for you for so long? And by the way the girl in front of you just asked you a question..."  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and said, "I'm from china too." "Cool" she replied and smiled at me. I did a thing; even I didn't expect to do.  
  
I smiled back, I missed smiling and it felt good.  
  
Then I felt my lips moving and said, "you can call me Syaoran if you want." I was shocked at what I just said but didn't really mind her calling me Syaoran. I like her, not because she seems like Sakura, because I like her as who she is.  
  
~~ NORMAL POV~~  
  
"And you can call me Lily or Lil if you like." she giggled totally forgot that she's going to be late.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why were you in a hurry?" Syaoran asked. "Ohh I was just running late..." Lily said as if she didn't really care, then she stunned and screamed "ahhhhhh I'm freaking late for the first day of school!"  
  
She speeded up and run as fast as she can, followed by a smirking Syaoran.  
  
"What school do you go to?" he asked. She turned her head around and asked "Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"I SAID WHAT SCHOOL DO YOU GO TO?" Syaoran shouted. She replied with a rather goofy smile on her face "Gomen I go to Tokyo high I just moved here, this is my first day. What about you?" "Same school, this is my first day too." He said rather happy coz they go to the same school.  
  
"You *HUFF* seems *PUFF* like *HUFF* a *PUFF* nice *HUFF* guy." Said Lily tiredly from running. "You *HUFF* seems *PUFF* like *HUFF* a *PUFF* nice *HUFF* girl too" Syaoran huffed and puffed sarcastically.  
  
Lily ignored his "puffing" and "huffing" and asked hopefully "Friends?" "Friends." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Yeah! I won't be lonely on the first day anymore. By the way, you look cute when you smile." She said innocently.  
  
Syaoran smirked "Gee thanks, are saying I'm hot?" Lily immediately turned bright red "errr.... not really..." Syaoran made a really fake sad looking face and smirked "I don't really mind but I think we are going to be late."  
  
"aaaahhhhhh!" she screamed, grabbed Syaoran's arm and dragged him to the school gate.  
  
~~ END FLASH BACK ~~  
  
"Mr. Li." "MR. LI SYAORAN!" The teacher's face turned red from shouting. "WHAT?" Syaoran asked in an annoyed tone. "That's not how you talk to a teacher young man, you don't say 'what' you say 'pardon'!"(A/N that's how my teacher talk =P) The teacher gave a dirty look, says you better do as I say or you are in for a week detention.  
  
Syaoran was gonna say something back at her but Lily pulled him back, and shacked her head saying It's not worse it. "Kuso..." he cursed and said, "I beg your pardon."  
  
"That's more like it, here's you and Ms Yi's time table." She said sorely, before she go she said rather grouchily "Off you go to you next glass."  
  
Lily and Syaoran both looked at their time table they got exactly the same. "YEPPY!" Lily squeaked excitedly. Syaoran just smiled and thought ' She looks cute when she's happy.'  
  
~~ MEAN WHILE ON A PLANE FROM TOMOEDA TO TOKYO ~~  
  
"Sakura... Sakura... wake up it's breakfast time." Smile Tomoyo shaking her bestfriend's sleeping form lightly. "5 more minutes otou-san..." a girl with auburn hair mumbled. ( A/N that's exactly what Lily said hehe =D)  
  
Tomoyo just shook her head laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
To Be CoNtInUeD A/N: R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeez 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two  
  
A/N: To be honest, I don't even know what's gonna happen my self... I'm not sure if I should make it S + S or S + L  
  
So plz tell me in your reviews =P  
  
Hope ya like this chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: Too bad I'm not a millionaire.  
  
Therez something you should know:  
  
"bla...bla..." talking  
  
' bla...bla...' thoughts  
  
R & R plz =)  
  
...HISTORY CLASS OF TOKYO HIGH...  
  
Everyone was talking noisily about the new transfer students they heard, not realizing a woman in her late 50s came into the class.  
  
"Settle down." she said, clearly annoyed by how high the noise level had got to.  
  
......No one heard......  
  
Her face turned from red to blue then purple...  
  
"SETTLE DOWN!!!!" She screamed.  
  
It made everyone immediately freeze into places they were standing.  
  
Some random guy sits in the back glared at her and mumbled "Bitch..."  
  
"Do you have something to share with the hole class Mr. Chang?" she asked as nice as she could in her really pissed mood, knowing that whatever he said was definitely not nice.  
  
"No Mrs. Torito..." he murmured and cursed between his teeth.  
  
She lift her head seem rather satisfied, "Alright, I would like you to welcome Mr. Li Syaoran and Ms Yi Lily from china."  
  
She eyed at the door telling them to come in. A handsome and cold looking Syaoran came in followed by a beautiful Lily rubbing her hands together looking at the ground.  
  
"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Torito asked in a fake nice voice, which made Lily shiver. Even without looking at the Teacher she could tell that Mrs. Torito was not a nice person to talk to.  
  
"And you ask them questions about after." Mrs. Torito told to the class.  
  
"Stop looking at the ground. No fence but you really do look like an idiot when you do that." Syaoran whispered in Lily's ear playfully hoping that will make her look up.  
  
Well it worked all right... She snapped her head up and glared at Syaoran as hard as she could.  
  
"No fence taken..." she grumbled angrily, "no fence taken, my ass!"  
  
"Chill girl, chill. I was only trying to cheer you up." Syaoran said quickly.  
  
Lily's anger vanished when she realized what he said was true, "thanks... I guess."  
  
Mrs. Torito stared at them oddly, "Are you two done flirting yet?"  
  
"NANI?" Lily and Syaoran chorused, "but we weren't flirting." Lily defended.  
  
Mrs. Torito went back to her desk and sat down on her soft and comfy chair, "Hurry up and introduce yourselves, stop wasting by precious class time."  
  
Lily smiled sheepish at her and murmured sorry then turned to the class, didn't like the way everyone looked at her. The girls were glaring and guys were checking her out. She winced, "Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san. Watashiwa Lily desu. (Good morning everyone. My name is Lily) I come from china and... and... and..." She was scared and embarrassed she couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"And I'm Li Syaoran." Syaoran added. Lily looked up at him with thanks filled in her amber eyes.  
  
'He's always so nice and caring ...and hot too.' She thought, '.HOT? What the hell? Where did I get that idea from? He's not hot...' 'Yeah he is.' the voice in the back of her head spatted. 'Whatever' she said firmly to herself.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. ' I really should get rid of the habit of talking to myself.'  
  
"Are you single?" asked one of the guys at the back.  
  
"Me?" she asked doubtfully.  
  
"Is she slow or what?" Syaoran thought out loud. Earning a dead glare from Lily.  
  
The guy who asked the question rolled his eyes. "No, Syaoran." He said sarcastically.  
  
"See he meant it for you." Lily said proudly between a giggle.  
  
Syaoran gave the guy a look that can kill saying, 'You better take that back or else.'  
  
"I was just joking man. I'm not gay!" the guy said immediately.  
  
The guy turned to Lily, "So are you single or not angel?"  
  
"Y-e-a-h..." She muttered with a tint blush on her cheek from hearing him calling her angel. She smiled at herself, ' I could get use to this' she thought.  
  
The guy winked at her and she winked back flirtatiously.  
  
Syaoran was furious, but he doesn't know why.  
  
Was he jealous?  
  
But they are just friends right?  
  
He doesn't have feelings for Lily right?  
  
...no...  
  
SOMEWHERE ABOVE IN THE SKY ON A PLANE...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A honey brown hair girl woke up from 'slumber' and looked around, "yeah! We are gonna meet my second favorite cousin after you Tomoyo!" she yelled out of blue, causing every passenger on the plane to look at her oddly.  
  
She blushed and murmured, "Gomen nasai..."  
  
The girl with lavender hair burst out laughing, "K-*haha*-A-*hehe*-W- *hahahahehe*-A- *heha*-I- *haha*- I!" "Sakura you should've seen yourself, you were so cute." She squeaked.  
  
"Shut up Tomoyo don't make fun of me!" Sakura grumbled.  
  
Tomoyo winked, "I'm not."  
  
"huuuuummmmmm" Sakura looked at her friend hopelessly.  
  
Changing the subject, "You still remember Lily right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course I do! She's the one that look exactly like you but with amber eyes." The lavender hair beauty replied thoughtfully, "I remember once when we were little we made her wear emerald contact lenses and wear the same clothe as you did, even your dad couldn't tell who was who. Touya did though cause you guys had different auras yours were pink and hers were dark blue."  
  
Sakura smile remembering her childhood and her identical amber eyed cousin  
  
... Amber eyes...  
  
That also reminded her of someone that she used 6 years to forget....  
  
....Li Syaoran....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: did u enjoy it hate it? Plz tell me and give me some ideas of what's going to happen next!!  
  
THANX 2 ALL THESE LOVELY PPL WHO REVIEWED MY FI =P:  
  
dtmindy: I will continue. THANX  
  
Cherry Jade: Lily is like sakura too much, maybe I should change her a little. THANX  
  
yaukira: I will make the chappy longer =P THANX 


End file.
